


Brownies

by efnisien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason Angel bakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownies

"You bake brownies, Angel?" Gunn demands, eyeing the little plate with its tempting little brownie and powdered sugar and fine lacing of crumbs with extreme skepticism.

"He learned from the best," Cordelia says. She's already halfway through hers.

"Try it," Wesley agrees. "It beats the other things that Angel could be offering us from his kitchen."

Angel watches Gunn anxiously. Probably best not to mention that today's spontaneous baking exercise--based rather loosely on Cordelia's brownie-brick recipe--was inspired by passing a gunshot victim in the street earlier tonight. The smell of blood was rich and tempting. Brownies just aren't the same.


End file.
